It's lust at first sight
by Shimizublack
Summary: Un mundo paralelo; Yamamoto y Hibari se conocen en un bar, ambos están casados y tienen hijos pero el deseo que es más fuerte que otra cosa; ambos terminan en una fogosa sección de sexo; ¿será que todo esto terminara bien? 8018; si no te gusta la pareja; no lo leas. Es un songfic.


**It's lust at first sight**

Sonrían que sonrió; la diosa Akira Amano me sonríe, los personajes le pertenecen solo a esa diosa; x'D ya había publicado este fic en amor Yaoi pero quería publicarlo aquí; no odio ninguna pareja Yaoi *·* de hecho en KHR las amo todassss!

La historia es 100% 8018; si no les gusta la pareja no la lean ^·^

* * *

**Cantante: Chris Crocker**

**Canción: I want your bite**

**Pareja: 8018. YamamotoXHibari.**

**It's Chris Crocker**

**You know it's not about romance**

**It's just about whats in your pants**

No hay derecho de contar lo que es un romance o no. Pero definitivamente lo que pasó entre ellos dos no es algo más que un simple destello de lujuria. Sencillamente es justo lo que estas pensando en esos momentos, aquella carga en los pantalones es lo que hace una noche perfecta, el bulto acumulado, y el éxtasis al borde, el olor a sexo puede cubrir toda una habitación, pero si no hay romance, porque pensar en cosas tan vagas como una noche de amor.

**Screw hello**

**You had me at sex**

**Don't need no intro**

El sonido pesado del reloj comenzaba a molestar la cabeza de un pelinegro, en un despacho completamente mugriento, cubriendo las paredes con moho y verdín, se encontraba en una mesa de aspecto asqueroso con grandes señales de que estaba decayéndose, llena de papeles y lapiceros, un hombre de aspecto fantástico, sus ojos oscuros y negros llenaban aquel lugar con un aura totalmente oscura, el hombre abrió los ojos llenándose de completa calamidad entre avaricia y cansancio, deseaba tener por completo un lugar mejor, pero el tiempo y su familia no lo dejaba.

**Let's skip to the bed**

**From the head to your toes**

**Legs up over your head**

Por otra parte, un hombre de piel morena, llenaba con una boba sonrisa a donde caminara, se encontraba sentado en unas bancas mientras los gritos de la gente llenaban por completo el estadio, el hombre levanto la mirada antes de golpear fuertemente la pelota haciéndola vagar fuera del estadio en un gran "_Home Run_". Las piernas del moreno se movieron rápidamente, su vida llena de placer y dinero, mujeres y deseos se llenaba cada vez mas de lujuria y placer, completando en especial las 5 carreras faltantes, de 30 el equipo de aquel moreno había dado por completo su hazaña.

**From begs to moans**

**We're both seeing red**

Sacudió su cabeza en una milésima de segundo levantándose de su escritorio para salir de su oficina, el reloj marcaba las 11:30 PM, no había alma en todo el lugar solo permanecía el completamente solo, se miro al espejo revisando sus fracciones, maduras, afiladas. Sus cejas se juntaron en un seño fruncido, observando su traje, su camisa morada fue cubierta por una chaqueta negra de mangas largas, se acomodo la corbata saliendo de la habitación alumbrada por un pequeño foco, que solo cubría la parte del escritorio, al cerrar la puerta un ruido se formo en todo el pequeño piso, sus piernas se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

—Llegare algo tarde, no me esperes —. El teléfono bajo de su oreja, y se digno al ver el numero, y la imagen de una hermosa mujer, su esposa antes de colgar el aparato y guardarlo en su bolsillo del pantalón, iba a ser una noche larga.

**Some believe in love at first sight**

**But this is just lust on the first night**

Dos pequeños corrían velozmente por el campo para dar un salto y abrazar al moreno, el hombre de ojos castaños se agacho abrazando a sus dos hijos, que mantenían una alumbrante sonrisa a su padre, los chicos apegados a el moreno, antes de que una hermosa mujer corriera y lo abrazara por el cuello, juntando en un beso a los labios de su marido.

—Takeshi, lo hiciste perfecto —. Le alago la mujer, mientras vestía con un largo vestido de color blanco, y sus ojos brillaban con la luna. Su cabello largo y anaranjado se podría notar con esos ojos grandes y hermosos de un tono café.

—Gracias, Kyoko —. Le agradeció a su esposa, para luego tomar el rostro de esta, y profanar un beso en la frente.

— ¡Padre! ¡Eso fue increíble! —. Le agradeció de un brinco una pequeña niña de dos largas coletas, y una mirada dulce, observando al moreno, su piel del mismo color que el de su padre, y ojos grandes y hermosos como los de su madre.

—Por primera vez, mi pequeña hermana tiene razón —. Le siguió el comentario un castaño de cabellos alborotados, y ojos afilados, y marcados como los de su padre.

—A que si, ¿Kira, Kao? —. Los dos asintieron felices, mientras el resto del equipo comenzaba a celebrar su victoria.

**If it turns into more than that's alright**

**But right now I don't want your kiss**

Sus manos sostenían aquel maletín de color negro, sus piernas se movían tranquilamente por las calles, dirigió una mirada hacia un bar pequeño, y totalmente acogedor, sus piernas no resistieron y entraron al ruidoso lugar, pero para el gusto del pelinegro era totalmente callado. Había una baja música, y muchas mesas estaban un poco vacías, su mirada se dirigió a la barra camino hasta está colocando su maletín en la barra totalmente desgastado, sentándose en una silla, el barman se giro a ver a un cliente poco habitual, al observar su vestimenta y su mirada, no era alguien con quien socializaba mucho.

— ¿Le ofrezco algo? —. El hombre levanto la mirada, topándose con unos grandes ojos verdes, y una cabellera plateada, el hombre de ojos verdes, paso un vaso por la barra un poco alejada del maletín.

—Dame un trago fuerte, lo que sea —. Pidió el pelinegro de mala gana, colocando un billete en la barra siendo tomado por el barman que se dio la vuelta para servir lo que el cliente había ordenado.

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

— ¡Hey! ¡Yamamoto! ¡Vamos! —. Grito un rubio de ojos miel mientras agitaba rápidamente su mano, el moreno negó levantando su mano de la misma manera, mientras entraba en el carro de su esposa, con esta de piloto, la mujer giro a ver a su esposo mientras colocaba sus labios en las mejillas del hombre.

—Ves Takeshi, necesitas un descanso —. Le comento, el hombre giro a ver a sus dos hijos que permanecían dormidos, mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero te acompañare a llevarlos a casa —. Le comento dedicándole una larga sonrisa, entre boba y arrogante, para llevarse a los chicos a la cama, y luego irse a tomar con sus amigos.

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

El pelinegro dirigió de nuevo una nueva copa a sus labios, mientras paso su mano por esta al principio para limpiar toda suciedad que esta portaba. Su cuerpo simplemente se detuvo por la quinta copa de aquel trago que el barman había llamado "Satanás", llevaba dos medidas de vodka, con una de tequila, un quinto de ron, una granadina y un poco de azúcar, para mantener el cuerpo totalmente sano. Sus manos simplemente se dirigieron a la mesa con otra pequeña cantidad de dinero, para cerrar sus ojos, la puerta del local se abrió ante los ojos de los pocos sujetos que se encontraban, dejando entrar a un alto moreno de ojos café.

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

El traje del hombre llamaba la atención de la mirada de todos, el cuerpo bien formado de aquel sujeto, comparado con el formado pero no muy marcado de él del pelinegro combinaban tan bien, los ojos de todos vagaron hacia el sujeto, de camisa verde apegada a su cuerpo, y pantalón oscuro, sus piernas se dirigieron de la misma manera hacia la barra sentándose de un pequeño movimiento alado de un pálido y aburrido pelinegro que mantenía su mirada hacia el vaso. El moreno alargo una sonrisa, mientras giro a ver todo el lugar de nuevo, era extraño que su fiel amigo, el barman no tuviera tantos clientes esa noche.

—Hayato Gokudera —. Saludo alegre, mientras soltaba una risa algo tonta. — ¡Quiero algo fuerte para esta noche! ¡Todo va hacia mi cuenta! —. Grito totalmente animado, mientras colocaba sus dos manos en la mesa de un golpe provocando que varias bebidas se tambalearan.

— ¡Oye imbécil no vez que tengo más clientes! —. Le grito el mejor amigo del moreno, mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro al notar que ese sujeto no había cambiado absolutamente nada. — Mierda, vienes de jugar un maldito partido ganas y tu maldita incompetencia coloca mi negocio en un desastre —. Se siguió quejando el peli plateado, girándose rápidamente para servirle el mejor trago que tenía a su amigo.

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

El hombre de piel pálida levanto la mirada y giro a ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, sus pálidos labios se abrieron un poco pero se cerraron de la misma manera, sabia de quien se trataba, era nada más ni nada menos que el jugador de beisbol de la pequeña ciudad Namimori, gracias a ese sujeto Namimori era reconocida por su liga invencible. El hombre simplemente alargo una sonrisa, y dirigió su mano hacia la maleta, mientras sacaba una tarjeta.

—A mi hijo, le gustaría tener un autógrafo tuyo, Takeshi Yamamoto —. El moreno giro la vista topándose con la belleza jamás vista en un hombre, los ojos negros del hombre que dirigía la mirada hacia el vaso y a la vez hacia una tarjeta de beisbol donde aparecía la cara del moreno.

**Lost control, but not get mislead**

**Don't ask for my phone**

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso sería increíble! —. Comento totalmente alegre, mientras sus piernas se giraron quedando delante del pelinegro, el hombre de negocios levanto la mirada y de la misma manera giro a ver al moreno, sus ojos chocaron unas pequeñas mariposas cubrieron su estomago, pero nada era tan hermoso para ser verdad… los dos estaban casados. Que podría nacer entre dos hombres casados, a no ser una noche de lujuria.

Las manos del moreno se dirigieron a la carta mientras sacaba un lapicero de la chaqueta que portaba, mientras la firmaba rápidamente con su autógrafo, devolviendo la tarjeta hacia el pelinegro, este la tomo mientras la guardo en su maleta, y dirigió la mirada hacia el vaso y lo levanto al momento de que a el moreno le habían colocado su copa en las manos.

**Yeah we're just sex friends**

**Who needs clothes?**

**When you're covered in men**

— ¡Salud! —. Gruño el pelinegro con una cierta aura de tranquilidad, mientras el moreno levanto de la misma manera su copa y él la choco con la ajena.

— ¡Saludo, mi amigo! —. Le siguió la corriente el moreno, mientras alargaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a reír ante la mirada de todos los que estaban alrededor. — Ya que conoces mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —.

—Hibari Kyoya —. El moreno coloco sus labios en la copa y dio un largo sorbo para colocarla de nuevo en la barra, pidiendo por supuesto mucho más alcohol.

—Un gusto conocerte Kyoya, al parecer esta noche es solo de hombres —. Comento con la sonrisa más arrogante y alegre del mundo, mirando a los ojos de un sujeto de cabellos negros, que al momento de chocar con el sintió curiosidad.

**You never know**

**The hand I will lend**

Las copas acababan y comenzaban de nuevo, aquellos hombres disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, mientras charlaban de su familia, su dinero, su vida, su trabajo, charlaban de cualquier tontería que se le viniera a su cabeza, simplemente eran unos adolecentes en busca de algo totalmente tonto con que perder el tiempo. El pelinegro simplemente sintió que su teléfono volvía a sonar, el moreno levanto una ceja cuando este lo tomo, y su mirada había cambiado drásticamente, al momento de que este atendió, su voz había cambiado de ganosa a una totalmente seria, sorprendiendo al moreno, al notar que este controlaba sus emociones.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haru? —. Pregunto en la parte de atrás del teléfono se escucharon algunas quejas de su esposa, el hombre simplemente alargo una sonrisa y susurro unas cuantas cosas que solo se escucharon en la parte de atrás del teléfono, moviendo el rostro hacia una parte. — Lo siento Takeshi, me tengo que ir. — Menciono levantándose de la silla, mientras siente que su cuerpo cae hacia adelante.

**Some believe in love at first sight**

**But this is just lust on the first night**

La mano del moreno tomo rápidamente la de el hombre de cabellos negros, impidiendo que este cayera al suelo por haberse tambaleado, el lugar estaba casi desierto, a decir verdad las únicas personas eran ellos dos y una pareja que estaba en la parte de atrás del bar, el barman, se había movido hacia otra parte, mientras dejaba la barra totalmente sola, los dos hombres simplemente se dirigieron una mirada y el pelinegro había soltado su celular provocando que este al caer se rompiera por el movimiento del moreno al pisarlo totalmente.

—Kyoya… —. Susurro al momento de sostenerlo antes de que este callera completamente dormido en sus brazos, el moreno alargo una sonrisa y lo cargo mientras tomaba la maleta del pelinegro saliendo por completo con el de aquel local, sus manos se dirigieron hacia un taxi que pasaba totalmente vacío, mientras se subía, y daba una dirección que él conocía muy bien.

**If it turns into more than that's alright**

**But right now I don't want your kiss**

— ¿Dónde estoy? —. Pregunto el pelinegro todavía dormido, mientras se levantaba, quedando por completo sentado en una cama, el olor a comida se podría sentir fuera de la habitación, vestía solamente su bóxer y su camisa, el pelinegro se levanto mirando la hora, marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana, su mirada se dirigió hacia la habitación, habían varios poster de beisbolistas, se agarro su cabeza cuando se levanto por completo caminando fuera de la habitación, observando todo el lugar, un hermoso apartamento, con las paredes perfectas, y una iluminación inigualable, se podría decir que era mucho mejor que su casa, incluso que su oficina.

— ¿Ya te levantaste Kyoya? —. Pregunto el moreno, mientras salía de la cocina con el pecho descubierto, y un delantal de color blanco, que hacía notar sus grandes pectorales, mientras sostenía sensualmente una cacerola con curri dentro, mientras que en la mesa se notaban dos platos de arroz. — No soy tu padre, y tampoco tu pareja para regañarte, pero si no lo hago se me pasa —. Comenta levantándose de brazos, y dirigió su mirada hacia el adulto de nuevo — Pero si vas a tomar deberías comer primero —.

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

El pelinegro simplemente se sentó en la mesa sabiendo por complete que era verdad, sus ojos se cerraron mientras tomaba los palillos y metía a la boca la comida que había hecho el moreno, dejo que sus mejillas sin querer tomaran un color rojo por el encantador sabor. Simplemente bajo los palillos al parecer los efectos del alcohol seguían cubriendo la cabeza de aquel hombre, simplemente levanto la mirada hacia aquel moreno.

— ¿Por qué? —. Pregunto moviendo sus manos hacia su rostro mientras lo bajaba como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien, pero sencillamente él quería una razón, quería saber los motivos que aquel moreno tenia. — ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien, a quien acabas de conocer? —.

—Porque me llamaste la atención —. Contesto tranquilo el moreno mientras se sentaba de la misma forma delante de él, y tomaba los palillos para meter en su boca aquel pequeño pedazo de granos de arroz.

—Takeshi… Yamamoto —. Susurro el pelinegro, el moreno levanto la mirada, observando aquella picardía en los ojos del pelinegro. — Vamos a hacerlo —.

Los palillos cayeron en la mesa por parte del moreno, sus manos temblaron un poco pero logro observar con total claridad al hombre que simplemente pasó su mano por su cabello negro, provocando que el moreno cada vez se excitara más.

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

El moreno parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo que su celular estaba sonando, simplemente alargo una sonrisa al ver la imagen de su esposa ¿Por qué no serle infiel? Simplemente se levanto caminando hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de cabellos negros, pasando sus manos por las sillas, dirigiendo sus labios hacia su cuello.

—Somos dos hombres… lo sabes —. Musito antes de pasar su mano por el cabello de él pelinegro, del cual levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño. — Pero no creo que podría hacerlo —. Comento mientras cerraba los ojos. — No es por traicionar a mi esposa… o nada… porque lo he hecho tantas veces pe…

—Entonces… —. Susurro mientras tomaba la mano del moreno bajándolo hasta sus labios. — ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —. Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja mirándolo con aquella curiosa y profunda mirada que lo caracterizaba.

**It's just a one night stand**

**Maybe even just a five minute jam**

**Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram**

El olor a sexo comenzaba a llenar por complete la habitación. El humo del cigarrillo comenzaba a aplastar por completo todo el olor merecido de una buena limpieza, y de un perfecto olor a flores, el moreno se sentía totalmente aclamado por el sexo del hombre que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, dirigió la mirada hacia este mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello del pelinegro, sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo ajeno buscando la forma perfecta para divertirse, ¿Se sentía extraño? No, de hecho se sentía demasiado bien, sus manos llegaron a pasar debajo del cuerpo de aquel pálido hombre, mientras manoseaba su abdomen, y no solo eso, pasaba las huellas de sus dedos marcando cada parte de él cuerpo ajeno, proclamándolo totalmente suyo.

**But your sex is all I'm interested in**

**So please don't put me in your plans**

**Just put me in your mouth**

Comenzó aquellos largos movimientos mientras proclamaba por completo los miembros ajenos, subiendo su cuerpo rozando dentro del pantalón el miembro del otro. Los llamados suspiros placenteros completaban por todo el lugar aquellos grandes y deliciosos movimientos. Las camisas comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar, cuando sus labios cubrían sus pezones, y la saliva comenzaba a llenar por completo la piel del pelinegro, este movió sus manos hasta colocarla encima del pecho del moreno, pero este las movió rápido encima de la cabeza del pelinegro.

—Tú querías que lo intentara, Kyoya —. Musito tranquilamente para mover sus manos hasta las mejillas del pelinegro, y bajo sus labios hacia el cuello del pelinegro besando este, mientras subía hasta la barbilla, y sonreía pasando sus labios. — Déjame hacer todo a mí —.

**Yeah put me in your hands**

**You're not the one for me**

**You're just the one for my pee**

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, cuando el moreno movió sus manos hacia el cuerpo del hombre soltando claramente el pantalón de ambos, mientras se dedicaban sonrisas totalmente cómplice entre ambos, el miembro de los dos era demasiado grande para ambos, el pelinegro cerró los ojos dando a entender que él se iba a quedar donde estaba, el hombre de ojos chocolate alargo una sonrisa cuando había quitado el bóxer de la persona que tenía delante de él, simplemente movió su rostro hacia colocarlo en sus labios comenzando a moverlo dentro de los labios del hombre.

— ¿Qué… piensas que estás haciendo… Takeshi… —. Se tapo sus labios evitando soltar un suspiro de placer, pero fallando por completo dejando salir un gemido, el moreno sonrió arrogante antes los movimientos del hombre mientras simplemente levantaba la mirada alargando una sonrisa.

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

—Yo, te quiero morder —. Susurro mientras alargaba una sonrisa al notar aquellos nobles sonrojos del hombre para luego meter de nuevo sus labios al miembro del pelinegro cuando sintió que este llegaba al clímax, alargo una sonrisa mientras se sacaba el semen de la boca y lo colocaba en la entrada del pelinegro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico. Para luego cerrar los ojos para dirigir su miembro a la entrada del hombre, alargo otra corta sonrisa dejando salir una burlona de las que el solía alargar, simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia el chico.

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

— ¿Estás listo? —. Pregunto al momento de colocar el miembro en la entrada del chico, Kyoya dejo salir un largo gemido cerrando los ojos, los dos se miraron al momento de que comenzaba a entrar, y el pelinegro logro mover su cuerpo un poco, arqueando la espalda, cuando el moreno estaba por completo dentro de él su cuerpo se movía en sincronización, los dos conocían los métodos de penetrar, pero alguno de ellos los presenciaba por primera vez, y no eran homofóbicos, pero sencillamente no se podría esperar alguna situación de amor entre aquellos los dos se miraron claramente mientras el ritmo comenzaba a aumentar, las lagrimas saladas del pelinegro se asomaban, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el moreno.

"Como puede… soportar tanto" pensaba mientras dejaba que sus labios soltaran de nuevo aquel gemido de placer, ni un solo beso, ninguno de los dos querían uno, pero definitivamente no podían aguantar tanta presión, era demasiado.

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

—E…eres un gran mentiroso —. Gruño el pelinegro, cuando agarraba más fuerte la sabana, el reloj marcaba las 4:50 de la mañana y los dos seguían acostados en la cama, teniendo sexo, el olor claramente se podría escuchar y la mirada de ambos se cruzaban, las manos caminaron de nuevo hasta el rostro del chico bajando hasta su nariz, mientras la mordía lentamente para luego alargar una sonrisa, mientras terminaba dentro de aquel chico, para mover su cuerpo arriba de este.

— ¿Mentiroso? ¿Por qué lo soy? —. Le siguió la corriente mientras alargaba una sonrisa, y tomaba las mejillas del hombre, bajando hasta su cuello, dejando cortos besos, saliendo de nuevo y entrando en la parte de abajo del pelinegro, era la primera vez, pero de tantas que habían hecho la verdad habían perdido la cuenta.

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

— ¿Cuánto… hemos estado haciéndolo? —. Pregunto tragando seco el pelinegro cuando sintió que su miembro llegaba de la misma manera al clímax, al momento de que sintió que se había venido, no solo se había manchado de su semen si no también del moreno, que había dejado que los miembros de los dos se cubrieran por completo del mismo semen, alargo una sonrisa el moreno, mientras se quedo en esa posición, tomando las manos del pelinegro, mientras las piernas de este, se encontraban en la cintura del moreno.

— ¿Quién sabe? ¿Desde las 2:50? —. Susurro con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo que sus miembros seguían palpitando, dirigió sus labios hacia los del pelinegro pero sintió una mano en los suyos.

**Oh, oh baby just bite me**

— ¿Kyoya? —. Pregunto ante su acto cuando este se acerco hasta su oído alargando una sonrisa.

—Solo muérdeme —. Susurro sensualmente, mientras pasaba sus manos hasta su cuello y bajarlo por todo su cuerpo.

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

El pelinegro se levanto, comenzando a arreglar su camisa. Y de la misma manera su ropa ante la mirada del moreno que hacía lo mismo chequeando el trasero de su acompañante, los dos simplemente se giraron a ver y cerraron sus ojos moviendo su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, el pelinegro se termino de cambiar arreglando su corbata y de la misma manera tomo su maleta, para luego cerrar los ojos al notar la hora, los dos hombres se miraron y alargaron una corta sonrisa cuando salieron de la habitación. Se miraron de nuevo entre sí, observando que el reloj marcaba las 5:40 de la mañana, el hombre de cabellos negros al ver que tenía que ir al trabajo, debía apresurarse antes de perder el primer bus de la mañana, y llegar por lo menos al despacho así como estaba, dirigió su mirada al hombre moreno que se encontraba sin camisa delante de la gran puerta.

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

Los dos se dedicaron una corta sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro camino hacia la entrada, y de nuevo se miraron, sin nada de remordimiento, y totalmente saciados de aquello que siempre le había hecho falta, sencillamente que ellos estuvieran juntos era algo totalmente imposible para aquellos hombres, pero definitivamente no cavia la duda de que podrían repetir lo que paso una vez más, el pelinegro dejo salir un suspiro sabiendo de que le debía mencionar a su esposa de que su celular lastimosamente se le había perdido, pero la duda era el momento de que podría decir, suspiro y camino hasta colocar la mano en la perilla y se dio la vuelta chocando con la mirada del moreno.

—Hasta el próximo viernes, Takeshi Yamamoto —. Se despidió abriendo la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

—Hasta el próximo viernes, Hibari Kyoya —. Se despidió el moreno para dar un largo suspiro mientras se tiraba en la cama, y comenzaba a mover sus manos como si estuviera agarrando algo, simplemente cerró los ojos y rodo dos veces en la cama, para levantarse de un salto y caminar hasta la cocina, tomando su celular y mirando las llamadas de su esposa, marcaban exactamente 43 llamadas, chasqueo la lengua y miro la puerta, para luego observar que en el suelo de su casa había quedado exactamente una imagen familiar, que mostraba a un feliz pelinegro abrazado de dos pequeños pelinegros, una pequeña niña que aparentaba 4 años, y un pequeño niño de 7 años, los dos sonreían, mientras abrazaban a su padre, en la parte de atrás estaba escrito claramente el nombre de los tres. — Y pensar que yo también he hecho lo mismo, debería por lo menos conocer a la mujer que se caso con aquel hombre —. Comento dejando salir un largo suspiro, para luego llevar la foto hacia el closet y guardarla. — ¿Hikari Hibari y Kira Hibari? —. Menciono con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte se encontraba el pelinegro observando la imagen del moreno con sus dos hijos, alargo una sonrisa de la misma manera guardando la imagen en su maleta, mientras cerraba los ojos.

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

Sin nada de romance, todo lo que acaba comienza a empezar de nuevo, dentro de la misma barra 8 días después se podría notar a un pelinegro tecleando tranquilamente un celular a las 2:30 de la mañana, siendo recibido por el beso de un moreno dentro del baño del bar, los dos se miraron entre si mientras entraban en un apartado para poder tener su momento intimo, aquellos dos hombres pareja de lujuria y sexo, era lo que podrían hacer en esos momentos.


End file.
